


Your Voice Like A Melody

by maruyaaya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings, aya falls fast, aya: oh look a pretty girl! guess i’m in love!, hina is the best wingman, i cant feed a whole fandom myself pls stan yukiaya, lebsbsbian, lisa is also a great wingwoman, oh god oh no is this rare pair hell, sayo is doing her best to help, theres not enough yukiaya fics in this world, theres some sayolisa in this if you squint, theyre all useless lesbians, unrequited pining but its actually mutual, yukina doesn’t understand love, yukina minato is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruyaaya/pseuds/maruyaaya
Summary: Aya falls fast. She doesn't know when or how, but now she has a crush on Yukina. Yukina Minato of all people! Now, she's gotta figure out what the hell she's meant to do about her feelings.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Minato Yukina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Your Voice Like A Melody

**Author's Note:**

> AAA IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR SO LONG AND IM SO GLAD ITS FINALLY DONE. anywayz i hope u guys enjoy

Aya couldn’t quite place the moment she fell. 

Maybe it was the third concert where Yukina’s hair had shone brighter than the moon itself. Maybe it was the fourth where she could feel the strength and admiration behind Yukina’s voice. Or maybe it had been the first one where Yukina had drawn her in, less like a person and more like a siren. 

And she had been falling ever since. 

It was normal to want to go to all of Roselia’s concerts, right? Aya was just a regular fan. A regular fan who thought their songs were so full of passion and energy. A regular fan who wanted to run her hands through Yukina’s silver hair and kiss her slowly. Just a regular fan… 

Okay, so maybe Aya could admit that she had just the smallest teensy little crush on Yukina. Minato Yukina of all people! But it didn’t really matter to Aya, because her small crush would remain a secret. Even her bandmates didn’t know, because Aya knew that there was no way in hell that Yukina would return her feelings. A little bit of unrequited love would hurt less than rejection, right? 

Yukina wasn’t the type of person to listen to the cutesy idol music that Pastel*Palettes specialized in. Roselia’s music was strong and unwavering. It had a feeling behind it. It was.. _passionate._

It was so unlike Aya’s songs. Aya didn’t even write her own songs so how could she replicate that feeling of passion. How could she even stand next to someone like Yukina.

* * *

“Aya-chan I think that’s a boppin idea!” Hina’s voice was loud as she jumped up and down. Her teal hair bounced as she flashed a huge smile. 

“Hmm an idol band who not only plays their own instruments, but also writes their songs would be incredibly popular. We could hire a songwriter and pass them off as if you are writing the songs, Maruyama-san.” the staff lady quickly checked over her clipboard, quickly scribbling down some numbers.

“Umm I wanted to try actually writing a song by myself like for real, y’know.” Aya stumbled over her own words as she tried to explain her ideas. It was as if Roselia’s songs had sparked a flame inside of her. Aya wanted to prove that she could stand on a stage next to Yukina. That Pastel*Palettes was more than just a fluffy idol band. Aya wanted to show that her voice could portray intense emotions. 

The only thing was; Aya didn’t know the first thing about writing her own music. Sure, she’d written poems and such before, but creating a whole new melody with lyrics that fit was a whole different thing. Not only that but the lyrics had to have meaning. Aya wanted to convey emotion in her lyrics. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be like Yukina. 

“I bet onee-chan could get Yukina-chan to teach you!” Hina was practically yelling as she continued jumping up and down from the excitement. Aya felt the heat rush to her cheeks at the mere mention of Yukina’s name. Hina had no idea of the impossible situation she had just put Aya in. On one hand, Aya was aspiring to be more like Yukina so having her as a teacher was probably the best thing that could happen. On the other hand, she would have to be close to Yukina and would no doubt immediately go into a full on gay panic. 

Hina was giving her a great opportunity that she would be dumb to refuse. And if she refused she would probably look suspicious. 

“Are you sure Sayo-chan would be up to that?” Chisato asked, remembering Hina’s complicated relationship with her sister. 

“Yeah of course!” Hina nodded, eyes bright in a way that Aya could only describe as _boppin._ Aya wasn’t even sure if she should be thanking Hina right now or cursing her out — and Aya barely cursed. 

Hina was practically setting Aya up with her crush! Albeit, she was doing it unknowingly, but it's the thought (or the lack thereof) that counts. Writing lyrics was something so intimate and personal. It was something that could tie two people together through a shared emotion. 

Maybe this was Aya’s chance to finally get close to Yukina? 

“I think we should try it!”

* * *

Faster than Aya could even imagine, she was standing outside of CiRCLE, waiting for the hands on her watch to tick slowly to 12:00. Yukina had agreed to help Aya with her lyric writing (although it had taken quite a bit of asking from Hina). Aya had arrived nearly half an hour early and had settled for sitting outside of CiRCLE, scribbling down whatever lyrics popped into her head. 

Aya wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. Despite having a massive crush on her, Aya didn’t really know Yukina that well. Not only did they go to different schools, but their bands rarely performed at the same venues considering how different their genres were. 

What Aya knew about Yukina was what Yukina conveyed through her songs. Aya knew about Yukina’s passion. She knew about the sadness and hope that Yukina could portray. She knew about how each word she sang was filled with more emotion than a simple sentence should be able to have.  


Another thing about Yukina that Aya knew was that she wasn’t very good with people.

“Maruyama-san.” a voice snapped Aya out of her little writing trance that was less writing and more overthinking. 

“Sayo-chan!” Aya smiled at the blue haired girl in front of her. Sayo’s guitar was carefully slung over her shoulders as she exited the building, followed by the rest of her bandmates excluding Yukina. 

“Minato-san is inside already. Good luck.” Sayo shot Aya the smallest smile as she looked behind her to make sure Lisa was following. Sayo walked away without waiting for a response. 

“Yukina is great at songwriting. You chose a good teacher! If you need any help, feel free to send me a text!” Lisa winked at Aya, twirling a strand of her brown hair in her fingers. 

“Imai-san, hurry up.” Sayo shouted from the edge of the street where she was waiting. Lisa quickly sped up and ran towards Sayo, linking their hands and pressing a small kiss to Sayo’s cheek. Aya watched the two of them and couldn’t help but feel slightly envious at their relationship. 

Casting aside her thoughts, she tried to quell the growing panic in her mind. From what she’d heard, Yukina wasn’t the most social person. Starting a conversation with her might prove to be difficult. 

“Maruyama-san, are you going to come inside?” Yukina’s voice was sharp as she stuck her head outside of the door. Aya jumped up from where she was sitting, tripping over her own feet as she stumbled over to the entrance of CiRCLE. Yukina stared at her as Aya tripped yet again. 

“Yukina-chan! I just wanted to thank you for teaching me! I admire Roselia’s songs so much.” Aya smiled as brightly as she could, trying to hide the growing panic inside of her chest. She felt her heart beating faster as she took a step closer to Yukina. 

Yukina was just so _pretty._

There was something about her strict posture paired with her eyes that looked like liquid gold. It was like Aya just wanted to get to know her better. Something about her just drew Aya in. 

“Thank you. I haven’t listened to much of Pastel*Palettes’ songs, although I listened to a few in preparation for today. Your music is...” Yukina seemed to trail off, attempting to find the right words, “fluffy. It doesn’t have a story behind it. It’s meant to satisfy the masses and I suppose that appeals to some.” 

Aya bit the bottom of her lip, trying to make sure that no tears would spill from her eyes. She’d be lying if Yukina’s words didn’t sting a little. She knew that her songs weren’t full of emotion like Roselia’s. She knew that her songs literally were meant to _‘satisfy the masses’_ as Yukina had put it. 

But Aya thought that she had conveyed even the smallest feelings of love through her songs. She thought that at least her voice would have been enough to show some type of yearning and happiness. Even if it wasn’t as extreme as the strength of _Firebird_ or the passion of _Neo-Aspect_ , Aya still thought that it was something. 

To someone like Yukina, that sappy feeling wasn’t worth a second thought. 

“Well, that’s why I’m here, right! To learn how to write a song with more emotion!” Aya smiled even brighter, digging her nails into her palm. The small red crescents glared up at her, but Aya refused to cry. Not now. Not in front of Yukina. 

Yukina let out a small grunt of approval as she led Aya to one of the rooms. Aya wanted to start a conversation, but Yukina was so quiet that Aya wasn’t sure if she would want to disturb Yukina’s peace. 

“Do you know how to play guitar?” Much to Aya’s surprise, Yukina was the one to break the silence, picking up a dark red guitar that was propped up against the wall. Aya shook her head earning a small sigh from Yukina, “that makes this slightly harder.” 

“I know a few basic chords ‘cause of Hina-chan, but nowhere near her skill level.” Aya let out a small laugh, her smile fading slightly at Yukina’s furrowed eyebrows. Yukina strummed a few chords and hummed a small rhythm. Aya recognized it as the intro of _Louder_ and hummed along. Aya could’ve sworn she saw the ghost of a smile flash across Yukina’s face. 

Yukina grabbed a black notebook from the table and sat down on the couch, her guitar safely on her lap. Aya shuffled in next to her, shoulder to shoulder as she pressed against Yukina. Yukina leaned towards her, flipping open the first page of her notebook. Aya sucked in a breath as Yukina leaned in ever so closely. 

Yukina was just so pretty and Aya was just so, so _gay._

“When writing songs, you can start with lyrics or music first. I like to start with lyrics because it helps create a cohesive story.” Yukina explained, picking up a pen and pressing it to the paper. Aya listened intently as Yukina explained the basics of songwriting. 

Aya thought she could spend all day watching Yukina talk about music. Her solid gold eyes lit up and each word she spoke seemed to be riddled with emotion. Despite her music being as emotional as it was, Yukina herself was reserved. She didn’t show any more emotion than necessary. But when she spoke about music? Oh god Aya didn’t think there was a way for Yukina to look even more attractive, but there they were. 

It wasn’t even Yukina’s physical appearance that was so attractive. Sure, Yukina was definitely a pretty girl. But the way she spoke about music couldn’t be described in words. She was so passionate about every single thing she talked about. 

It was like Yukina wasn’t even human. She was a siren, luring Aya in closer and closer with every word. And the worst part? Yukina didn’t even know what she was doing. 

As Yukina went on and on, carefully teaching Aya everything she needed to know, Aya started to think that she wouldn’t be good enough for Yukina. Yukina was a siren — a temptress. She was passion and fire. She was liquid gold and ice. She was a force to be reckoned with. Yukina wasn’t just a person, she was power in itself, shining brighter and brighter with each word. 

Aya was none of those things. She was just a regular girl who couldn’t be described as fire or gold. She was just… _Aya_. That was it. 

“Maruyama-san, it’s getting late. I should head home. I hope my tips are useful to you.” Yukina packed up her things, leaving CiRCLE without so much as a goodbye after those words. 

For some reason, Aya didn’t feel hurt by Yukina’s cold exterior. Despite leaving without a goodbye or even a wave, Yukina smiled as she spoke. Yukina showed affection in small ways that most didn’t notice when first meeting her. 

Aya wasn’t sure if she could consider the two of them friends, but they had bonded. They weren’t best friends, but they weren’t strangers either. And every relationship is built on some sort of foundation. 

Aya took a few moments to calm her erratic heartbeat before gathering up her things. The notebook she had brought was filled with several pages worth of random lyrics she had scribbled down. Most of them were nonsense and wouldn’t be useful in a song, but one of Yukina’s most important tips had been to write down anything and everything.

Aya pulled open CiRCLE’s doors, feeling the sting of the cold air. The wind bit at her face as she pulled her hoodie over her face. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick selfie for her blog. Her phone lit up with a call from Hina and before she could even say hello, Hina started yelling. 

“Aya-chan! How was it? Can you write us a new song yet?” Aya could practically hear the excitement beneath Hina’s words. 

“It’s not that simple, Hina-chan! I’m still learning.” Aya smiled as she imagined Hina’s pouting face. The wind blew sharper and Aya looked up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly darken above her. 

“Boo! It's alright, I’m sure you’ll come up with a boppin song soon! Onee-chan what are you- oh food! Bye bye Aya-chan!” Hina hung up barely before finishing her sentence. Aya let out a small laugh. She would never understand Hina. 

As Aya walked back home, she felt a drop of rain land on her shoulder. Letting out a shriek, Aya upped her pace and ran back home, hoping to make it back before she inevitably got soaked.

* * *

Aya continued to meet up with Yukina for a couple days. Between her idol training, schoolwork, part-time job, and Yukina meetings, Aya had even less personal time than she did before. She debated quitting her job, but leaving Kanon to work there alone would just be cruel. Plus, working at WcDonalds was great idol training since she had to deal with so many different types of people. 

The real highlight of Aya’s days now were her meetings with Yukina. It might have been cliche of her to say, but seeing Yukina quite literally did brighten her day. Aya still didn’t know if their relationship could be considered as friendship, but hoped that Yukina enjoyed their meetings half as much as they did. 

Aya understood that Yukina didn’t see her in the same way that she thought of Yukina. Aya knew that she was a pain and that she was taking up time that Yukina could have spent doing something fun. But Aya wanted to be selfish. She wanted to steal Yukina’s time. 

She thought the world of Yukina and it didn’t matter what Yukina thought of her. Yukina was like the sun — beautiful, bright, and unreachable. Aya was the ground, left to stare at the sun and wish she could be with it. The sun would look at her and take pity on her, because she was just the ground. The ground who wanted nothing more than to fly but was stuck as far down as she could be. 

Aya would be content with that. She would be content with her position, so long as Yukina was happy. After all, there is no way for the ground to reach the sun, but the ground was always able to watch the sun and it’s never ending heat. 

“Aya-san, if you need any help composing the music for your song, you can let me know.” Maya smiled as she walked by, peeking over Aya’s shoulder to try and see what she had written. Aya jumped at the sudden noise, shutting her notebook as fast as she could. 

“Maya-chan! You scared me!” Aya held her notebook shut, making sure that Maya wouldn’t be able to see, “Thanks, but I think I’ll be okay. My song is nearly done!” 

“Huhehe, I can't wait to hear it!” Maya walked off, leaving Aya to continue with her writing. Aya flipped open her notebook once more, staring at the pages of lyrics and melodies. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she read over a couple lines, realizing just how blatantly obvious it was that these words were written for Yukina. 

Her song was like a love poem meant to convince Yukina of love. To melt away her frosty exterior and convince her that love was a viable option. That love wasn’t just a fluffy song concept but it was real. 

_‘This is fine!’_ Aya thought, knowing that it was in no way, shape, or form fine, _‘Yukina probably won’t be able to tell it was written for her, right? Heh heh heh…’_

She hadn’t lied to Maya, her song was, in fact, nearly done. However, it was more than just _nearly_ done. It was complete and practically ready to be sung, although the agency would have to go over it first. Aya had poured out all of her feelings and tried to convey a realistic story. She wanted her to be powerful, just like Roselia’s songs. Although, her lyrics were less of a song and more of a love poem for Yukina. 

Throughout her whole practice, Aya couldn’t stop thinking about Yukina. Her bandmates noticed how distracted she was, but Hina was the only one who realized what was going on. Hina shot her a wink, causing Aya to mess up on her dance moves even more. Hina giggled at her, leaving Aya to pout at Hina’s teasing. 

“Aya-chan, you’ve been really distracted today. Is there something bothering you?” Chisato passed Aya a bottle of water, smiling as she asked the question. Aya quickly shook her head, trying to hide any suspicions of her crush. She could only hope that Hina wouldn’t say anything. 

“I’m fine, Chisato-chan! Just thinking about something.” Aya gave Chisato a reassuring smile, looking around the room to make sure Hina wasn’t in earshot. Aya began to worry slightly when she couldn’t spot Hina anywhere. 

A sudden shout rang out from behind Aya, making her jump as the figure grabbed her shoulders. Realizing it was Hina, Aya let out a small sigh of relief. Hina’s mouth twisted into what Aya could only describe as a sadistic smile. 

“Aya-chan is distracted because she’s too busy thinking of a certain someone!” Hina laughed loudly and before Chisato could ask any more questions, Hina skipped away to go talk to Eve and Maya. 

“Haha Hina-chan has an active imagination! I don’t know what she’s talking about! I’m not thinking about any girls or people that I like, no way!” Aya stumbled over her words, hoping that Chisato would take it as her regular nervousness instead of her trying to dodge the question. From the look on Chisato’s face, she wasn’t entirely convinced. 

“Whatever you say, Aya-chan.” Chisato shot Aya a knowing wink before returning to practice. The rest of their practice passes rather uneventfully with minimal teasing from Chisato and Hina. Although by the looks on Maya and Eve’s face, Aya was sure that Hina had told them and she would have to be prepared for an earful the next day. 

After practice, Aya arrived at CiRCLE rather early. She’d gotten used to arriving early due to her excitedness and had taken to sitting on the bench in front of CiRCLE to get some extra writing done. 

She took her seat and pulled out her notebook, flipping forward to the pages with her lyrics. Aya tapped her pencil against her lips, trying to think of a way to make the latest lyric flow better. 

“Aya-chan, isn’t it cold out there? You can come wait inside for Yukina-chan to finish practicing.” Marina stuck her head outside of the door, waving a hand at Aya. Feeling a chill brush down her spine, Aya decided that it would probably be better for her to wait inside. She was so busy that she didn’t even have the time to get sick. 

“Ah thank you Marina-san!” Aya smiled as she entered CiRCLE, taking a seat on the plush couch. She pulled out her notebook yet again, waiting for Roselia to finish practice. As she was focusing, Aya heard a voice coming from the bathrooms that she knew she would recognize anywhere. 

“I’m still unsure as to why you insisted that I help Maruyama-san with her songwriting.” Yukina’s voice (that sounded so much like music to Aya’s ears) rang out through CiRCLE. Aya slowly lowered her notebook, trying to hear what Yukina was talking about. She knew eavesdropping was wrong, but was it so wrong to want to know what her crush thought of her?? 

~~Probably.~~

“Blame Hina. She practically begged me to ask you.” A voice similar to Sayo’s groaned back, “is there a problem with Maruyama-san’s writing?” 

“It’s not so much a problem, it’s just…” Aya felt her heart skip a beat at Yukina’s words, “her songs are so full of love and sappy feelings like that. It’s nothing on the scale of Roselia’s songs. I feel as if I am wasting my time.” 

Aya blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. She wouldn’t cry. Not again. She could feel her heart shattering. Just a few moments ago she had been so happy just to hear Yukina’s voice, but now the sound of her voice brought tears to Aya’s eyes. She saw Yukina and Sayo enter their room. 

Shutting her eyes tight to quell her tears, Aya ripped out a page of her notebook. She quickly scribbled a message down and handed it to Marina, asking her to give it to Yukina. Wiping her eyes, she slowly walked out of CiRCLE, breaking into a sprint as soon as she was a fair amount away from the building.

* * *

“It’s not so much a problem, it’s just… her songs are so full of love and sappy feelings like that. It’s nothing on the scale of Roselia’s songs. I feel as if I am wasting my time.” Yukina bit the bottom of her lip as she spoke. Sayo shot her a curious look, raising her eyebrows at Yukina’s words. Yukina pulled open the door of their soundproof room, entering with Sayo directly behind her. 

“But?” Sayo waited for Yukina to finish it, realizing by the way her sentence drifted off that she still had more to say. Yukina spotted Lisa walking towards them, eyes bright as she planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. Yukina looked away at the sudden display of affection before rearranging her thoughts. 

“It sounds so incredibly stupid, but I want to waste my time with her. There’s something about Maruyama-san that makes me want to spend time with her. It’s not only that. I realize that the song she is writing is nowhere near Roselia’s level, yet…” Yukina paused, unsure of how to formulate her thoughts into sentences, “I like it. It is fluffy and sweet and although her voice is not that powerful, it has an emotion in it that I can’t quite place.” 

Lisa and Sayo looked at each other until Lisa let out a loud laugh. Rinko and Ako looked over from where they were packing up their things and joined the group. Yukina wasn’t sure why Lisa was laughing. Did she think her problem wasn’t worth discussing? Was it that stupid? 

“Yukina, I’m pretty sure you have a crush on Aya.” Yukina smiled, picking up her bass and packing it away. Yukina stared at her for a few moments, trying to process her words. 

“A crush?” Yukina repeated softly, furrowing her eyebrows at the thought. 

“You like her! You want to date her!” Lisa winked, looping an arm around Sayo’s shoulders, “Trust me, I know. Sayo was just as oblivious as you are now.” 

“That can’t be it. I don’t have time for things like love and dating. Roselia is my only focus.” Yukina bent down to grab her things as well, packing away her guitar. Lisa couldn’t be right. There was no way she had a crush on Aya. 

“Hmm let’s see, you want to be around her and you enjoy the time you spend together. You find her attractive, and who could blame you Aya is a cute girl, and she draws you in. There’s something about her that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, right?” Lisa paused, waiting for Yukina to respond. Yukina nodded and Lisa continued, “sounds like a crush to me.” 

“I believe Imai-san is correct.” Sayo added, her normally stern face curved into a slight smile. 

“Yukina-san and Aya-senpai sitting in a tree.” Ako sang, earning a small elbow to the side from Rinko. 

“Ako-chan!” Rinko chastised before turning to Yukina. Rinko stumbled over her words, her voice barely audible, “I hope it’s not out of place for me to say, but I think Imai-san is right, too.” 

Yukina didn’t give them an answer and instead pondered what they were saying. She supposed that Lisa was correct. Aya was in fact, a very cute girl and Yukina found her extremely attractive. Perhaps more attractive than she should have. It was like each feature on Aya’s face was the epitome of beauty. Yukina had never seen such bright eyes that would sparkle with each word. She had never seen a face so soft and innocent. Yukina had never seen pink lips that she would kill to kiss. 

Until now. 

Aya was more than just pretty. Aya was the definition of beauty itself to Yukina. Her beauty lied not in her external appearance, but in how kind she was. In how she would stop whatever she was doing to help someone who had fallen over. In how she spoke about other people as if they were the sun. In how passionate she was about everything she did. 

Aya seemed to have a mindset that hard work could accomplish anything. She didn’t have natural talent or anything of that sort, but she worked as hard as she could to get where she was and Yukina found that admirable. Yukina thought of herself as the night sky, beautiful enough by itself, but dark and alone. Aya was like the stars. Aya shone even brighter than the stars did. She had made Yukina realize that sometimes, being alone isn’t the only option. Aya lit up Yukina’s world in ways she didn’t know were possible. 

The worst part was that Aya couldn’t see that part of herself. From their few meetings, Yukina could already tell that despite how much Aya admired Yukina, she would never see herself in the same light. Aya thought of herself as nothing. It hurt that Aya couldn’t see just how important she was. The girl Yukina loved was so caught up in her own self doubt that she couldn’t realize just how perfect she was. 

_The girl Yukina loved._

Yukina loved Aya. She loved her so much. Yukina loved Aya as the sky loved the stars. She loved her as the ocean loved the sand. She loved her as misfortune loved the poor and fire loved forests. It was powerful and dangerous. She would chase her no matter how far just to get to her. 

“Ah, this makes things far more complicated.” Yukina muttered softly, earning laughter from Lisa once more. Once they finished packing up their things, Yukina prepared herself to meet with Aya and act as if nothing had changed. 

“Good luck with Aya today!” Lisa shot Yukina a wink before leaving, hand in hand with Sayo. Yukina stepped into the main entrance of CiRCLE, surprised that she didn’t find Aya waiting inside. She took a seat on the couch and decided to wait there for Aya. It was strange for Aya to be late. Every time they had met, Aya had been at least five minutes early. 

“Yukina-chan, you’re finished! Aya-chan told me to give you this note. You just missed her! She left like, ten minutes ago.” Marina handed Yukina a folded piece of paper. Yukina thanked her and took the note, unfolding it as she sat back down. 

The first thing that caught her attention was the hurried printing. Yukina had seen plenty of Aya’s handwriting by now and she had grown to find comfort in the neat, curly letters. This note didn’t seem to be written in the same style as her usual printing. Maybe it wasn’t the most noticeable detail, but the tilted lines seemed to be almost running off the page with how urgent they were written. 

_Yukina-chan!  
It’s Aya (well obviously). Something came up and I can’t make it to today’s meet up! Sorry. :( Although you’ll be happy to know that I completed the song! Woohoo. :D We won’t be needing to continue our little songwriting sessions. Sorry for wasting your time, Yukina-chan!! <3  
Love, Aya. _

_PS. attached to the note, you will find five tickets to Pastel*Palettes’ next show! I tried to get enough for all of Roselia, but don’t feel obligated to come! I thought you’d like to have them just in case, but if you don’t feel like coming don’t worry about it! :) Bye bye!!!_

Yukina felt her stomach twist at the note. In particular, one phrase stood out to her. 

_‘Sorry for wasting your time.’_

Had Aya heard her talking with Sayo? She thought back to her conversation and she felt a migraine coming on at the idea of Aya hearing what she had been talking about. There was no way she’d have been able to hear anything after Yukina and Sayo entered their practice room since it was soundproof. That meant that Aya had only heard the part where Yukina had described Aya as wasting her time. 

Yukina let out an audible groan. She should have just waited until she was back inside to talk to Sayo. How was she supposed to know that Aya would hear the only part of her conversation where it sounded like she was badmouthing her. Yukina might have just ruined everything. 

She pulled out the five tickets, taking a look at them. The date was soon, only two weeks from now. They weren’t even regular tickets, they were VIP tickets complete with a backstage pass. Tickets like those would have been extremely expensive and well out of Yukina’s price range if she were to buy them herself. 

At that moment, she made up her mind. At that concert, Yukina would confess her feelings in the only way she knew how. She would write a song meant for Aya, each word would represent her love. She would sing it to Aya after the concert and she would hope that Aya would be able to love her after everything that had happened.

* * *

Yukina spent the next two weeks carefully writing a song for Aya. She wanted each word to have meaning. She wanted Aya to be able to understand her feelings through the lyrics alone. Her song was a love letter set to music. Fluffy, happy lyrics that Yukina used to despise merely weeks ago paired with a soft, mellow tune that Yukina would have never written otherwise. It felt like Aya brought out a part of Yukina that she didn’t even know existed until now. 

She hadn’t been in contact with Aya since the day Aya had given her the tickets. Yukina had spent every waking hour (and most of the ones she should have been sleeping) working on her song, trying to create the perfect melody to match her lyrics. 

The rest of Roselia had agreed to come to the concert with Yukina and Lisa in particular was quite excited about it. Lisa had continuously teased Yukina about her little crush, although Yukina refused to tell her what her plan was. 

On the day of the concert, Yukina spent her entire day trying to prepare. She had never felt more nervous and that was saying a lot. She had performed concerts in front of thousands of people and had met fans from all over the world, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Confessing to Aya seemed like something completely alien; something strange and unnerving. 

She packed her guitar into her case and sent a text to Lisa, waiting for Lisa and Sayo to meet up at Yukina’s house. Ako and Rinko were going to meet the rest of them at the concert, so Yukina thought it would be more efficient to leave with Lisa and Sayo. The group met up and quickly went to the concert, careful to get into their seats before the performance started. 

Yukina shuffled into her seat next to Lisa who nudged Yukian with her elbow and winked. Yukina’s mouth twisted into a scowl as she rolled her eyes at Lisa’s teasing. 

“You ready to see your girlfriend~” Lisa sang, nudging Yukina with her elbow once more. Yukina didn’t bother to respond and merely groaned to show her annoyance. Lisa looked as if she wanted to tease further, but Sayo grabbed her hand and squeezed, trying to distract her. Yukina would have to remember to thank Sayo after the show. 

The lights flickered off and several spotlights appeared on the stage, revealing the entirety of Pastel*Palettes ready you perform. The crowd broke out into thunderous applause as they prepared their glow sticks. 

Yukina’s eyes caught onto Aya. Her hair was done up in twin tails like usual and she wore a pastel pink dress. Aya looked like she was almost sparkling. Up on that stage, Yukina had never seen Aya look so confident. She was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. 

“Hello everyone! How are you doing today?” Aya’s voice echoed off of her mic, the response from the audience being a resounding cheer. After some banter from the Pastel*Palettes girls, Aya hurried into the first song. 

Aya was smiling wide as the opening notes of _Luminous Once More_ began to play and Yukina was transfixed; unable to take her eyes off of Aya. Aya’s voice was soft but powerful and it seemed like she had matured since the last time Yukina had heard her sing. 

This same song was one that Yukina had dissed in the past, calling it boring and emotionless, but now hearing it live from Aya’s mouth, Yukina couldn’t help but stare. Aya had described Yukina as a siren before, but if Yukina was a siren then Aya was a temptress, luring Yukina closer with every word. 

The song came to a close and Yukina’s eyes went wide, she had been staring so closely that she had practically forgotten to blink. Lisa opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as the next song began to play. 

Yukina recognized the song from just the opening notes. _Yura-Yura-Ring-Dong-Dance_ filled the area as Yukina let out a heavy sigh. Aya and Chiasto’s vocals mixed together effortlessly and Yukina thought that it might have been the nicest sound she had ever heard. 

As each song went on, Yukina found herself falling in love with Aya even more with every word. Aya was like a star, no. She was _brighter_ than a star. Aya was the epitome of everything beautiful in this world. She was the very definition of goodness. To Yukina, Aya was the stars in the sky. She was the light reflecting off the ocean. She was the rainbow painted across the sky. In that moment, Aya was the most beautiful thing that Yukina had ever laid eyes on. 

“You guys have been a great audience! To thank you, we have a special song prepared for tonight!” Aya yelled out, the audience responding with a deafening cheer. Aya looked over at Chisato who smiled at her words. 

“It’s a song written by our very own Aya-chan.” Chisato looked at Aya and then back at the crowd. From the loud applause, one could only assume that the crowd was excited to hear it. 

“Yeah! It’s really boppin! Aya-chan did a good job.” Hina spun around, her blue skirt floating up around her. Aya’s face flushed a deep shade at the sudden praise. 

“Without any further ado, here is _Your Voice Like A Melody_.” Aya shut her eyes as the opening notes began to play. Each note melted together like a perfect melody and Yukina blinked in shock. 

But then Aya began to sing and oh god. 

Aya’s voice was honey — soft and smooth as it echoed throughout the area. Each word vibrated with emotion; with _love_. Aya was quite literally, a star. She was the bright of the night, lighting up the whole stage. It was like her presence alone was enough to make anyone around her smile. 

Yukina shuddered as Aya continued singing. The song felt so personal, like Yukina could find a hidden meaning within every word. This was a song unlike anything that even Yukina had written before. It was a song of love. A song of longing. 

Up until that moment, Yukina hadn’t quite been able to place the moment she fell. But now, staring up at Aya on that stage, she knew that her feelings weren’t just a crush. She knew that she was head over heels in love with Maryuyama Aya. 

She wanted to spend her life with Aya. To wake up with her every morning and hear her melodic voice whisper good morning. She wanted to hold Aya’s soft hands and pepper her face with kisses. She wanted to stay up until 3 am on a call with Aya, talking about absolutely anything and everything. There was so much that she wanted to do. 

And being Minato Yukina of all people, she would accomplish her wants no matter what. 

“She’s breathtaking.” Yukina mumbled softly, unable to tear her eyes off of Aya. Aya’s song was a love poem. It was Aya’s way of confessing her feelings. Every word was important and it was so blatantly directed at Yukina that Yukina couldn’t understand how she hadn’t noticed sooner. Yukina had practically written this song along with Aya and she had been present for nearly every word that Aya wrote, so how had she not understood that this was a song about Aya’s feelings for Yukina. 

Throughout the song, Yukina listened intently, careful to not miss a single word. She wanted to be able to understand Aya’s deepest feelings. She wanted to _feel_ Aya. The only thing she could focus on was Aya. Just Aya and her beautiful voice. 

It felt like the only person Yukina could ever focus on again was Aya. 

At that moment, Aya was the only thing that Yukina cared about.

* * *

After the concert, Yukina grabbed her things as quickly as she could and hurried to get backstage. The special pass that Aya had given her would allow her to go backstage directly after the show and hang out for a while. (Although Yukina didn’t plan on staying backstage for very long). 

“Yukinaaaa! Let’s go meet up with Pastel*Palettes!” Lisa grabbed Sayo’s hand and then looped an arm around Yukina, pulling her forward. Ako and Rinko followed behind them, smiling and talking about the performance. Yukina wanted to get to the dressing room as quick as possible, but running wouldn’t seem very proper so she settled on walking quickly. 

The group handed their tickets to the staff by the dressing room and promptly entered, finding themselves face to face with the entirety of Pastel*Palettes. Hina’s face lit up like a lightbulb at the sight of Sayo. She yelled Sayo’s name and rushed to hug her, clinging to her far too tightly for Sayo’s liking. 

“Hmm? Guys what’s with all the nois-” a voice stumbled out from the bathroom. Aya was still glowing from the show and her face broke into a smile at the sight of Yukina, “Yukina-chan, you came!” 

“Maruyama-san, I apologize for being brash but are you finished with your changing and after show duties?” Yukina tried to keep her voice stiff so as to not allow her nerves to peek through. Yukina wouldn’t show that she was afraid, namely because she wasn’t. She was Minato Yukina and she was afraid of nothing. 

Except maybe she was a little bit afraid of Maruyama Aya. 

“Uh yeah I think so! How come?” Aya looked back and forth at Yukina and Chisato, as if asking Chisato for permission to go. Lisa’s eyes darted at Yukina, silently asking what she was doing. Lisa had assumed that Yukina and Aya would talk it out there, so why did it matter if Aya was done with her duties? Well, Yukina didn’t have the time to explain that to Lisa. 

“Would you mind coming with me? If you can’t, I understand, but it would be nice if you could.” Yukina tried to keep her invitation formal so she wouldn’t show just how badly she needed Aya to come with her. Chisato gave Aya a nod and Aya’s smile grew wider. 

“I’ll come!” Aya nearly jumped up from the excitement. She quickly grabbed her belongings and then she followed Yukina out. Yukina didn’t offer an explanation as to where they were going, but it was mostly because Yukina didn’t quite know. Yukina’s plan had consisted of writing the song and singing it to Aya. Where she was meant to sing the song, she had absolutely no clue. 

The park seemed like a good option. It was where most romantic confessions in those teen rom coms that Lisa loved so much happened. But considering the hour, it might be dark or unsafe. CiRCLE would have the best musical environment since they could rent a room, but it wouldn’t exactly be very romantic with all of the other people around. Yukina thought about bringing Aya to her house, but bringing her ‘date’ to her house on the ‘first date’ didn’t seem like a good idea. 

It felt like every place Yukina thought of had too many downsides. Like, nothing was good enough for Aya. Yukina wanted it to be magical; something that Aya would have dreamed about as a kid. 

“Um Yukina-chan, where are we going?” Aya placed a hand on Yukina’s shoulder and Yukina nearly flinched at the sudden touch. Aya didn’t seem to notice (thankfully) and Yukina had to resist every urge to hold her hand right then and there. 

“The park.” Yukina had thought about it, and the park seemed like the best option. It would be incredibly romantic to sing under the open sky and watch the stars twinkle above them. Yukina would need her phone flashlight to be able to see the strings on her guitar, but it was a small price to pay for the gorgeous setting. 

“Isn’t it a little late for the park?” Aya chuckled nervously, taking a look at the time on her phone, “I mean- it’s fine, I’d love to go anywhere with you! Oh uh that’s not what I- um I just. Lead the way, Yukina-chan.” Aya finished with a small laugh, cursing herself silently for fumbling her words. 

“It will be fine, trust me.” Yukina smiled softly, her heart melting at the nervous smile that Aya shot back. The rest of the walk passed with comfortable silence, where neither girl felt the need to fill the space with meaningless conversation. They were content with just the presence of each other. 

Once they finally arrived at the park, Yukina took a seat underneath a large sakura tree. It seemed like in practically every single romance manga that she’d read while studying for her confession, the heartfelt love confession _always_ took place under a sakura tree. 

Aya sat next to her, leaning against the thick trunk of the tree. Yukina pulled out her guitar and a look of confusion fluttered across Aya’s face. Yukina hadn’t thought this far ahead. She was going to sing, but how was she going to segway into the song. She couldn’t just start playing out of nowhere. 

“Maruyama-san, I wro-” 

“You can call me Aya.” Aya’s smile grew wider as she looked at Yukina. Yukina let out a small cough, trying to get her thoughts back in her order. 

“Maru- ahem, Aya-san, I wrote a song that I would like to perform for you right now. Please listen and understand that everything I write in this song is true, no matter what I say.” Yukina let out a breath and fingered the strings on her guitar, preparing herself to play. Aya nodded, her head slightly tilted to the side. Yukina took another deep breath and then began to play. 

As she carefully strummed the guitar, she began to sing. Ever so softly and ever so gently. It was different from the usual songs that she wrote for Roselia. This was fluffy, soft, and it spoke about love in ways that Yukina hadn’t thought about before meeting Aya. She sang and she remembered her first meeting with Aya. 

It was like Aya had sparked something inside of her. Before now, Yukina would have never even thought about writing a song about romantic love. She’d never thought about romance or having a girlfriend or anything like that. But now with Aya, it was like that was the only thing that occupied her thoughts. She was in love with Aya, a feeling that had been so foreign just a month ago. 

Yukina had never taken herself to be the type who fell fast, but there was just something about Aya that had drawn her in. She wanted to be next to Aya for the rest of her life and she never wanted to leave her. Aya was, to put it simply, the love of her life no matter how cheesy it sounded. 

And Yukina had tried to convey all of her feelings into this song. When she wasn’t singing, Yukina wasn’t the best with emotions. So Yukina hoped that this song could show Aya what she was feeling without needing too many spoken words. A song could portray so many more emotions than speaking could after all. 

As the song went on, Yukina was focused on only one thing — Aya. 

She pulled it to a close, shutting her eyes for the final few notes. The last sound echoed throughout the park and Yukina slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Aya whose pink eyes filled with tears. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, both too stunned to say anything else. 

Aya let out a few sniffles, wiping the crystal tears from her eyes. Yukina wished that she had a napkin or a tissue; just something to wipe her tears. She knew that they were happy tears, but that didn’t change the fact that Yukina hated seeing her cry.

“Yukina-chan!” Yukina’s name was the only thing that Aya was able to squeeze out in between her tears. Yukina smiled at her, mentally preparing herself for her next words. 

“Aya-san, I wrote this song as a way for me to confess my feelings. Despite my songwriting, I’m not the best at communicating my feelings, so I thought this would be a good way for me to confess. Maruyama-san- no, Aya-san, this may be rash of me, but I am in love with you. I’ve never been certain of these feelings until now, but I know that I love you and I want to be with you.” Yukina let out a shaky breath, clenching her fist at her side. 

“Yukina-chan, I- I love you too! I think you’re amazing, but are you sure? I heard you saying something about how I was wasting your time earlier.” Aya’s face flushed a deep red as she tried to quell her tears. Yukina’s face twisted into a slight scowl as she remembered the words that had hurt Aya so much. Yukina reached out a hand and wiped her tears, explaining how Aya hadn’t heard the whole conversation. Aya let out a sniffle as Yukina told her about how she wanted to continue wasting her time with Aya. 

“Aya-san, would you lie down next to me?” Yukina laid down, staring at the sky above her. Aya shuffled in next to her, lying to her left. Yukina raised a hand at the sky, pointing to the twinkling stars above.

“You are like those to me.” Yukina told her, not offering an explanation even after seeing Aya’s confused expression. 

“The stars?” Aya asked, turning to face Yukina. Yukina nodded and pointed up again. 

“The sky is beautiful enough without them, but it doesn’t feel complete. Without the stars, it’s not right. The sky needs the stars or else it just doesn’t work. I am the sky and you are my stars.” Yukina explained, setting her hand down next to her. Aya’s face flushed even darker than before as she reached out a hand to take Yukina’s, intertwining their fingers together. 

Laying on the ground together underneath the stars seemed to be magical. It was all Yukina wanted. She was together with the love of her life. Who knows if they would be together forever, life goes on and things change, but all Yukina cared about was that right then during that moment, she knew that she loved Aya and that Aya loved her. She didn’t care about the future, the present was all that mattered. 

Yukina looked over at Aya who was staring up at the sky. Aya squeezed Yukina’s hand three times and Yukina recognized it immediately for what it was. 

_‘I love you’._

Yukina squeezed back three times; this time she wouldn’t hesitate. 

_‘I love you’._

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up a lot longer than i originally planned it to be. im honestly really proud of it and i hope you all liked it! theres not enough yukiaya content so lets fix that why dont we. now that im finally done with this, time to keep working on my 50 other unfinished fics


End file.
